


Soft

by TheEpicNerd014



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: I hate it but we're moving on, I have to post this now or I'll never do it, M/M, My good friend fixed this up for you, Short One Shot, Thank them, They made it readable, Yeah my anxiety is writing these tags, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicNerd014/pseuds/TheEpicNerd014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is softer than a lovers embrace. (My friend gave me the prompt Soft and I went with)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

It had been a long day of walking and searching. There haven’t been a word nor sign of Allen anywhere. Johnny looked at the list of shops that were still in the area, and sighed at the lack of any left in town as he walked beside his taller companion. The sun had only just set over the small town, casting its night time shadow over the rooftops and streets. Nightlife coming alive as the streetlamps lit the town in a golden glow.

Johnny gazed at the soft clouds as they slowly made their way into the twilight sky, leaving a chill in it’s wake. The drop in temperature reminded him of his forgotten coat left lonely on a chair back in his room. He looked back at Kanda who seemed rather enthralled with the wispy clouds, waiting for the upcoming snow fall. The icy air creeped along Johnny’s back, sending chills across his skin. He watched as Kanda puffed warm breaths into the air. The taller man watched the sky swirl and darken as the night set in, but was suddenly drawn away from clouds when someone snuggled into his coat. Johnny tried his best to fit into the coat along side Kanda. Wrapping the unbuttoned coat around their bodies, Johnny basked in the warmth of his friend.

One by one, snowflakes slowly fell from the sky, littering the ground in it’s soft powder. A single flake floated softly upon Johnny’s nose, earning a big smile from the scientist. A single smile that could melt every snow that should ever fall, believed Kanda. Kanda ran his fingers through the curls on top of Johnny’s head, feeling the soft strands of hair. “Are we just going to stand here or?” Kanda managed to ask while being distracted by the poof of hair. 

Johnny closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, “Yeah, we should go back to the inn.” The scientist turned around in the coat, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller man. “Let's go!” Johnny cheered with laughter in his voice. Kanda only laughed on the inside but a small smile made its way onto his face. He placed his arms around Johnny’s back, and pressed a tender kiss upon his nose. Johnny hid his blush in Kanda's neck as they made way back to the inn.


End file.
